Brazilian Superman
by Goldfield
Summary: O que aconteceria se, por uma desventura do destino, a nave que trazia o pequeno Kal El ao planeta Terra houvesse caído no Brasil? AVISO: Muito sarcasmo e ironia.
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1

_**Brazilian Superman**_

_O que aconteceria se a história do Superman se passasse no Brasil?_

**Atenção:** Esta é uma história de ficção, qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.

**Prólogo**

Jor-El suspirou, apoiando seus braços na bancada. Estava exausto mentalmente. Por mais que tentasse, aqueles homens se recusavam a ouvir seu aviso, que agora já se transformara em apelo. Krypton explodiria em pouquíssimo tempo, e o cientista estava de mãos atadas devido aos inertes membros do Conselho. Mesmo sabendo que qualquer esforço de sua parte para convencê-los seria em vão, Jor-El tentou uma última vez:

--- Vocês precisam acreditar em mim! Krypton é um planeta condenado! Nosso sol vai explodir em poucos dias, engolindo todos os planetas ao redor dele! É preciso que um plano de evacuação em massa seja imediatamente colocado em ação, senhores! A sobrevivência de nossa raça depende disso!

--- A decisão do Conselho foi unânime, Jor-El – disse um membro idoso da assembléia. – Nenhum de nós acredita nessa sua previsão tão repentina e duvidosa. Não colocaremos os habitantes de Krypton em pânico por causa disso, e proibimos terminantemente que o senhor o faça!

--- Mas vocês não entendem! Todos morrerão!

--- Já chega! – berrou um outro ancião. – Retire-se agora, Jor-El, se quiser manter a dignidade que lhe resta!

O cientista deu um soco na bancada, fechando os olhos. Imaginou o momento em que o planeta seria engolido pela explosão do sol. Pôde ouvir os gritos desesperados dos kriptonianos, pegos de surpresa por tamanha desgraça. Crianças, doentes, idosos... Todos seriam transformados em poeira cósmica...

Ainda sem enxergar, Jor-El percebeu que dois guardas haviam lhe agarrado pelos braços. Resignado, deixou que eles o arrastassem para fora do local, enquanto os membros do Conselho faziam comentários irônicos sobre a suposta loucura do homem que os viera alertar...

Assim que seu marido entrou em casa, Lara correu até ele e abraçou-o com força. Em seguida se fitaram nos olhos, tornando desnecessárias quaisquer palavras. A esposa de Jor-El sabia que o Conselho não lhe dera ouvidos. Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da mulher, enquanto o cientista caminhava até uma espécie de leito, no qual estava deitado um bebê de poucos meses de vida.

--- Kal-El, meu filho... – suspirou Jor-El contemplando o menino. – Eu salvarei sua vida!

Usando um aparelho parecido com um telescópio, o marido de Lara observava atentamente o sol. Logo o fim teria início. Assim como todas as estrelas do universo, aquela ao redor da qual girava Krypton nascera, amadurecera e agora morreria, levando consigo todos os mundos que a circundavam... Era o ciclo de vida cósmico, através do qual tudo se renovava...

Virando-se, Jor-El deparou-se com a esposa, que tinha em seus braços o pequeno Kal-El. O bebê sorria, sem suspeitar do terrível destino que aguardava seu planeta e todos que nele viviam.

--- Eu descobri um lugar para onde poderemos enviá-lo! – disse o cientista com grande determinação em sua voz. – Trata-se de um mundo com campo gravitacional baixo que gira ao redor de um sol amarelo, e tais fatores dariam a Kal-El poderes extraordinários, garantindo sua sobrevivência!

--- Você já programou a rota da nave?

--- Sim, de acordo com meus cálculos nosso filho viajará algum tempo pelo espaço, até pousar no hemisfério norte do planeta... Você já esteve lá em suas viagens de exploração, Lara. É o local conhecido como...

--- Terra – completou a mulher.

Ambos olharam para o bebê. Em breve ele seria o último dos kriptonianos...

No dia seguinte todos no planeta despertaram alarmados. Estranhos fenômenos na superfície do sol denunciavam que o processo que levaria à destruição de Krypton começara. Infelizmente não havia mais tempo para que os pobres habitantes do planeta pudessem fugir... A não ser o filho de Jor-El e Lara Lor-Van...

--- Rápido, vamos colocá-lo na nave! – gritou o cientista, correndo com o bebê no colo.

Os pais de Kal-El acionaram rapidamente os controles do veículo espacial, enquanto a temperatura de Krypton subia mais a cada instante. Completamente suados, Jor-El e sua esposa colocaram o filho dentro do transporte, suas lágrimas se confundindo com as gotas provocadas pela transpiração.

--- Eu te amo! – disse Lara entre soluços, beijando a testa do filho, o qual se encontrava envolvido numa espécie de cobertor verde e amarelo.

--- Assim que atingir a maturidade, saberá o que ocorreu, e tomará conhecimento de nosso sacrifício para que sobrevivesse... – murmurou Jor-El colocando junto do menino uma espécie de cristal que possuía o emblema de sua família: algo como um losango possuindo um "S" no centro.

Súbito, tudo começou a tremer. Os pais de Kal-El olharam uma última vez para o filho e fecharam-no na nave, iniciando a seqüência de lançamento. Das ruas vinham os gritos e lamentos dos demais kriptonianos, os quais devido ao Conselho acabaram privados da mesma oportunidade que o frágil bebê. Jor-El e Lara acabaram desmaiando, ao mesmo tempo em que um curto-circuito nos controles do transporte alterava levemente a rota deste...

Segundos depois, o veículo espacial foi lançado, deixando rapidamente a atmosfera do planeta. Logo em seguida o sol explodiu, engolindo Krypton e os demais planetas ao seu redor como uma fera insaciável. A nave carregando o pequeno Kal-El se afastava mais e mais, iniciando a longa viagem que o levaria a um mundo totalmente desconhecido...

**Capítulo 1**

_A chegada._

Município de Casa Branca, interior de São Paulo, Brasil, 1980 d.C.

Uma caminhonete maltratada seguia em alta velocidade pela estrada que ligava a cidade de Vargem Grande do Sul a Casa Branca. Ela era dirigida por Jonas Gusmão, fazendeiro, que tinha ao seu lado a esposa, Mariana Gusmão. Ambos haviam ido ao município vizinho para comprar mantimentos, já que lá os preços eram menores.

--- Muito boa aquela mercearia, pudemos comprar bastante coisa! – disse o motorista sem descuidar da direção.

--- É verdade, foi muito bom o conselho do Rossi – concordou Mariana. – De agora em diante sempre faremos nossas compras lá!

O casal estava quase chegando à fazenda "Rio Verdinho", onde residiam. À direita da estrada, um tanto distante, estava o centro de reabilitação conhecido como "Cocais". Tudo era tranqüilidade, a rodovia estava deserta e não havia outro som além daquele emitido pelo motor da caminhonete... Até que Mariana viu algo que a fez estremecer.

--- O que é aquilo? – exclamou a mulher, apontando para cima através da janela ao lado de seu assento.

Jonas olhou, e também se surpreendeu. Algo parecido com uma bola de fogo descia velozmente pelo céu azul daquela tarde. Antes que os dois fazendeiros pudessem elaborar qualquer teoria sobre o estranho fenômeno, o objeto flamejante colidiu com a estrada cem metros à frente, provocando grande explosão.

O marido de Mariana afundou o pé no acelerador. Precisava descobrir o que era aquilo. Assim que o veículo se aproximou o suficiente, o casal percebeu que o impacto gerara enorme cratera no meio da rodovia. Logo depois que Jonas freou, ele e a esposa saíram da caminhonete, tossindo devido à intensa nuvem de fumaça provocada pela explosão.

--- Hei, tem alguma coisa lá! – disse o fazendeiro apontando para o interior do buraco.

Os dois desceram pela abertura no meio do asfalto, tomando cuidado para não tropeçarem. A terra fervia. Havia algo no centro da cratera, e Jonas, que já assistira a vários filmes de ficção científica, deduziu o que era:

--- Mas é uma nave!

O casal se aproximou, imensamente receoso. Súbito, uma espécie de compartimento se abriu no veículo espacial, revelando conter um frágil e indefeso bebê que aparentemente tinha dois anos de idade.

--- Jonas, como isso é possível? – indagou Mariana, surpresa e confusa.

Seu marido não respondeu. Apenas abaixou-se ao lado da nave, apanhando a criança em seu colo, a qual estava envolvida num cobertor verde e amarelo. Ao fazer isso, o fazendeiro percebeu que algo caíra no chão. Tratava-se do cristal colocado por Jor-El junto a seu filho. Jonas recolheu o artefato, guardando-o num dos bolsos, para em seguida levantar-se com o menino nos braços.

Mariana sorriu ao olhar para o bebê, que admirava o ambiente com aparente espanto e curiosidade. Jonas fitou o ser em seu colo por alguns instantes e depois olhou para a esposa, dizendo em tom de fascínio:

--- Ele... Não é deste mundo!

--- E o que faremos com ele?

Essa com certeza era uma pergunta difícil de responder. Jonas e Mariana sempre sonharam em ter um filho, mas devido à infertilidade da mulher, isso nunca fora possível. Eles já haviam pensado em adotar uma criança, porém toda a burocracia brasileira os desencorajava. Até que, sem mais nem menos, um bebê caíra do céu bem na frente deles!

--- Não sei se podemos levá-lo conosco... – murmurou o fazendeiro por fim.

--- Mas que mais poderíamos fazer por ele? – perguntou Mariana. – Não há orfanatos em Casa Branca! Se esse menino ficar sob custódia da lei, pode acabar indo parar na FEBEM!

Jonas olhou mais uma vez para o bebê, que começou a rir graciosamente. Não podia negar que, assim como a esposa, estava encantado por aquela criança. É, talvez Mariana estivesse certa.

--- Está certo, vamos ficar com o pequeno! – disse ele. – Porém, acho melhor o mantermos escondido por enquanto, para depois dizermos aos outros que o adotamos! Precisamos tirar essa nave daqui também, pois ninguém pode saber como o encontramos!

A mulher assentiu com a cabeça. Após colocar o menino na caminhonete, o casal apanhou a nave e com certa dificuldade ocultou-a sob um plástico negro na traseira do veículo. Por sorte a estrada continuava deserta. De volta ao assento do motorista, Jonas perguntou a Mariana, que tinha o bebê no colo:

--- E então, que nome daremos a ele?

--- Eu pensei em Cláudio, o nome do meu falecido pai!

--- Cláudio... É bonito e impõe respeito, assim como um legítimo Gusmão deve ser!

E assim a caminhonete prosseguiu na direção da fazenda Rio Verdinho, trazendo consigo um novo e pitoresco morador...

A propriedade rural onde o casal Gusmão residia era grande e acolhedora. Nela havia várias casas, que formavam as chamadas "colônias" da época do café. Jonas e Mariana viviam numa delas, sendo vizinhos da família Rossi, que possuía um filho da mesma idade de Cláudio, chamado Pedro. Ali também existia um grande açude onde era possível nadar e pescar, sem falar de outras dependências.

Dessa maneira o pequeno Cláudio foi crescendo. Junto com Pedro Rossi, que logo se tornou seu melhor amigo, o filho adotivo dos Gusmão vivia mil aventuras na fazenda, seja explorando a mata ao redor dela ou brincando com os animais. Em suma, descobria o mundo ao seu redor. Tudo seguia naturalmente, até a ocasião em que os espantosos poderes do kriptoniano começaram a se manifestar...

Era uma ensolarada tarde de verão. Cláudio tinha cinco anos de idade, e em poucos dias seria matriculado numa pré-escola localizada na parte urbana de Casa Branca. Dentro da casa dos Gusmão, Mariana conversava com sua vizinha Glória Rossi, ambas sentadas ao redor da mesa da cozinha.

--- Então você vai colocar o Cláudio naquela escolinha? – perguntou a mãe de Pedro.

--- Sim, seu marido me disse que você também matriculou o Pedro lá!

--- Eu matriculei sim! Que bom, os dois são muito amigos, assim se acostumarão mais rápido!

--- É mesmo...

--- Dê-me licença, vizinha, preciso usar seu banheiro! – disse Glória se levantando.

--- Fique à vontade!

A senhora Rossi caminhou até o sanitário, ao mesmo tempo em que Pedro entrava rapidamente pela porta da cozinha, escondendo-se sob a mesa no centro do cômodo, pois estava brincando de esconde-esconde com Cláudio.

--- Dona Mariana, não diga ao Claudinho que eu estou aqui! – pediu o menino se ocultando atrás da toalha que cobria o móvel.

--- Pode deixar, Pedrinho! – sorriu a esposa de Jonas.

Instantes depois foi a vez de Cláudio ganhar a cozinha pelo mesmo local que Pedro havia entrado. O filho de Mariana olhou brevemente ao redor procurando o amigo, até que seguiu na direção da mesa.

--- Eu sei que você está aí, Pedrinho! – exclamou ele.

Para espanto da mulher, Cláudio segurou duas das pernas do móvel com as mãos e ergueu-o acima de seus ombros, demonstrando força sobre-humana, ainda mais para uma criança. Pedro também viu o que ocorria e ficou boquiaberto, até o momento em que o filho dos Gusmão colocou novamente a mesa no chão, rindo como se o que fizera fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

--- Como ele fez isso, dona Mariana? – indagou Pedro, olhos arregalados.

A mãe de Cláudio não sabia o que responder. Definitivamente aquele menino peralta e risonho era uma criança muito especial...

E assim o tempo passou, e Cláudio foi crescendo. Apenas seus pais e Pedro Rossi tinham conhecimento de seus extraordinários poderes, e concordaram em guardar segredo sobre eles. Quando o filho dos Gusmão completou dez anos de idade, seus pais lhes mostraram a nave na qual chegara ao planeta (ela fora enterrada pelo casal nos fundos da casa onde viviam), revelando-lhe a forma como o haviam encontrado. Jonas também lhe entregou o cristal que possuía o símbolo de sua família kriptoniana, dizendo que talvez algum dia aquele artefato pudesse revelar a Cláudio suas verdadeiras origens.

Mais alguns anos se passaram, com o menino estudando na cidade e vivendo feliz na fazenda, até que ele atingiu a adolescência...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulos 2 e 3

**Capítulo 2**

_Cláudio cresce._

Casa Branca, 1996 d.C.

Era um agradável final de tarde. Horário de verão, faltando poucos minutos para as dezoito horas. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do segundo andar do Instituto de Educação, trajando a camiseta branca da escola, mochila às costas, Cláudio Gusmão sentia a suave e prazerosa brisa vespertina tocar seu rosto. Ao seu lado, a colega de classe Clara Silveira tinha em mãos um exemplar de jornal falando sobre o recente caso do "ET de Varginha".

--- Isto aqui é fantástico! – exclamou ela. – Alienígenas foram vistos no sul de Minas, não fica longe daqui! Mal posso acreditar que tudo isso está acontecendo bem debaixo do nosso nariz!

--- É... – suspirou Cláudio sem jeito, pois a amiga nem suspeitava que estava falando com um extraterrestre naquele exato momento.

Os dois desceram por uma escada, ganhando o amplo pátio da escola. Era hora da saída e um grande número de alunos se dirigia até o portão que levava à Rua Altino Arantes. Enquanto Cláudio e Clara faziam isso, Pedro Rossi se juntou a eles.

--- E aí? – saudou o recém-chegado.

--- Olá, Pedro! – respondeu o filho dos Gusmão. – É melhor nos apreçarmos ou acabaremos perdendo o ônibus até a fazenda!

--- Puxa, eu mal consigo me imaginar morando fora da cidade... – murmurou Clara.

--- Pois o ar do campo lhe faria muito bem! – afirmou Pedro. – Talvez assim você deixasse de elaborar teorias malucas, como aquela de que as boçorocas são uma pista de pouso para discos-voadores!

--- Ora, seu...

Os três amigos estavam prestes a deixar o pátio, quando alguém que se encontrava na quadra de esportes adjacente gritou:

--- Hei, Gusmão! Caipirão da roça!

Cláudio parou e olhou para aquele que o provocava. Tratava-se de Biro, o capitão do time de futebol, cercado pelos demais jogadores do time. Típico valentão que adorava atormentar os alunos do Instituto.

--- Gusmão, seu frutinha! – continuou ele. – Não é capaz nem de acertar um chute na cara do gol!

O filho de Jonas e Mariana fechou os punhos, dando um passo na direção de Biro. Pedro e Clara o seguraram pelos braços, esta última dizendo:

--- Não dê ouvidos a ele, Cláudio!

--- É mesmo, cara! – concordou Rossi. – Reagir não vai adiantar nada!

Mas Gusmão se soltou, seguindo na direção do provocador, que ria junto com seus "capangas". Incrivelmente irritado, Cláudio adentrou a quadra, sob os olhares dos jogadores e de algumas meninas sentadas junto ao muro, entre elas Lena Lins, a grande paixão secreta do garoto desde a primeira série.

--- Prove que não é um maricas, Gusmão! – exclamou Biro, estendendo uma bola de futebol para Cláudio. – Queremos ver a potência do seu chute!

Cerrando os dentes, o kriptoniano apanhou a esfera, colocando-a debaixo de um dos braços. Pedro e Clara se aproximaram, enquanto o grupo de Biro abria caminho para que o desafiado caminhasse até um dos gols da quadra. Lena, que no fundo tinha uma queda por Cláudio, observava tudo com apreensão.

--- Ele não tem força nem para fazer a bola percorrer um metro! – continuou provocando o capitão do time.

Disposto a contrariar totalmente o valentão da escola, Gusmão posicionou a esfera sobre a marca de pênalti. Um dos "asseclas" de Biro correu até a frente do gol para defender o chute de Cláudio. Este recuou alguns passos, olhando primeiramente para a bola. Em seguida fitou os amigos, ambos extremamente preocupados. Enquanto Clara tinha medo do colega ser exposto ao ridículo, Pedro temia que os poderes deste viessem à tona. Por fim os olhos do kriptoniano voltaram-se para a bela Lena, que para sua surpresa abriu um amplo sorriso, gritando:

--- Vai, Cláudio! Mostre ser melhor que todos eles!

Essa foi a ponta de motivação que faltava ao filho dos Gusmão. Com gotas de suor lhe escorrendo pela testa, Cláudio mordeu os lábios, correu na direção da bola... E a chutou.

O goleiro não precisou, e nem teve como, saltar para defender o pênalti. Atônito, seu olhar se voltou para o céu, assim como o de todos os presentes. A esfera literalmente levantou vôo, desaparecendo sobre os telhados do centro de Casa Branca como se tivesse sido disparada por um canhão. Totalmente atônito, Biro foi o primeiro a voltar-se para o local de onde Cláudio chutara a bola, mas ele não estava mais lá. Simplesmente desaparecera como fumaça.

--- Mas cadê o Cláudio? – indagou Clara, não conseguindo acreditar no que acabara de ver.

--- Bem, ele deve estar por aí... – murmurou Pedro em resposta, rindo da atitude tomada pelo amigo.

As pessoas que subiam a pé pela Rua Altino Arantes naquele momento após um exaustivo dia de trabalho sentiram um breve vento atingir seus corpos, sem nenhuma explicação lógica, já que uma brisa leve e agradável predominava aquela tarde. Tratava-se de Cláudio Gusmão, que seguia pela via usando sua supervelocidade, um de seus dotes kriptonianos, tornando-se assim mais rápido que uma bala.

Num piscar de olhos o garoto atingiu a Praça Rui Barbosa, que ficava de frente para a prefeitura da cidade, a qual funcionava no antigo prédio da estação de trem. Ele ria pensando em como deveria estar a cara de Biro depois do que fizera. Com certeza não seria importunado por um bom tempo!

Sem perder o pique ou abrir mão de sua rapidez sobre-humana, Cláudio prosseguiu em seu trajeto com destino à fazenda Rio Verdinho, ganhando a Avenida Presidente Kennedy. Em seguida avançou pela via que levava ao trevo onde estava sendo construído o Hospital São Francisco de Assis. Virou então para a direita, seguindo pela rodovia até o trevo da Polícia Rodoviária, ultrapassando dois caminhões no caminho. Logo depois adentrou finalmente a estrada que levava a Vargem Grande do Sul, à direita da qual, após pequena distância, se encontrava o início da vicinal que dava acesso à propriedade onde viviam os Gusmão.

Já dentro da fazenda, Cláudio só começou a andar normalmente após cruzar a porteira, pois queria admirar aquele belo fim de tarde. Fora um dia e tanto! Além de ter deixado metade da escola de boca aberta, o estudante percebera que tinha mais chances em relação a Lena Lins do que pensava!

Naquela noite, Pedro foi até a casa de Cláudio visitá-lo depois do jantar. Os dois seguiram até o quarto de Gusmão, onde começaram a conversar:

--- A Clara me ligou, parece que encontraram a bola do Biro lá perto do matadouro, na estrada que vai para Tambaú! – disse Rossi. – Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa para explicar aquele chute amanhã na escola!

--- Pode deixar! – riu Cláudio. – Só peço que não conte aos meus pais, pois eles me matariam se soubessem que usei meus poderes em público!

--- Minha boca é um túmulo... Mudando de assunto, gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa!

--- Do que se trata?

--- É que suas habilidades são simplesmente fantásticas, Cláudio. Talvez você pudesse usá-las para ajudar as pessoas! Já pensou no que fará de sua vida? Lembre-se que completará dezoito anos no próximo sábado!

O filho dos Gusmão nunca havia refletido sobre aquilo. Afinal de contas, qual era sua missão na Terra? Por que razão seus pais biológicos o haviam enviado para um planeta totalmente desconhecido?

--- Por enquanto eu só quero me preocupar em convidar bastante gente para a festa! – afirmou o kriptoniano. – Afinal de contas, a gente só faz dezoito anos uma vez na vida!

--- E por acaso a Lena Lins está incluída nesse "bastante gente"?

Cláudio ficou desconcertado, respondendo em seguida:

--- Acha mesmo que eu tenho chances de conquistá-la?

--- Achar? Cara, eu tenho certeza! Ela está amarradona em você!

O filho de Jonas e Mariana sorriu. Talvez seu objetivo no mundo fosse o mesmo de todas as outras pessoas: buscar a felicidade.

_(Boçorocas) – Ravinas de tamanho considerável provocadas pela erosão, presentes em todo o território de Casa Branca._

**Capítulo 3**

_Dezoito anos._

A semana passou depressa, e logo chegou sábado, dia do aniversário de Cláudio. O garoto e seus amigos organizaram uma grande festa no Rio Verdinho, e praticamente todos os alunos do Instituto de Educação foram convidados (exceto Biro e seus "comparsas", logicamente).

A rapaziada começara a chegar por volta do meio-dia, e naquele momento, quatro horas da tarde, inúmeros jovens circulavam animadamente pela fazenda. A maioria deles se encontrava no açude, aproveitando o dia quente para nadar e paquerar. Um dos colegas de Cláudio viera em sua caminhonete equipada com um caro e potente equipamento de som, o qual naquele momento tocava a música "Eduardo e Mônica", do Legião Urbana.

O aniversariante, por sua vez, se encontrava nos fundos de sua casa tomando conta da churrasqueira, enquanto Pedro colocava a carne, conforme era assada, em pratos, para ser distribuída aos convidados pela fazenda. Nesse instante surgiu Clara, que até então estava nadando no açude, gritando:

--- Pessoal, andem logo com isso! O pessoal está com fome!

Cláudio assentiu com a cabeça e, assim que a garota se virou, usou sua visão de calor, outro de seus poderes extraterrestres, para apressar o cozimento da picanha. Rossi riu discretamente, dizendo em seguida:

--- Vá aproveitar a festa, eu cuido da churrasqueira!

--- Mas...

--- Pode ir! Afinal é seu aniversário, e parece que a Lena Lins acabou de chegar!

Bem, na verdade aquele não era realmente o aniversário de Cláudio, apenas a data em que Jonas e Mariana o haviam encontrado na estrada, mas de qualquer forma era preciso aproveitar. E um grande sorriso surgiu no rosto do rapaz ao ouvir o nome de sua amada...

--- Que bom, ela veio! – exclamou Gusmão.

--- Sim, e está te esperando! Vá logo!

O kriptoniano por pouco não usou sua supervelocidade para procurar Lena. Apesar de sua enorme ansiedade, precisava controlar-se, ou acabaria colocando tudo a perder. Esperançoso, Cláudio deixou os fundos da casa e seguiu na direção do açude, onde quase todos os convidados se encontravam.

Logo ele a viu. Dentro d'água, de biquíni, sempre linda e graciosa. Conversava com algumas amigas da escola. O rapaz estava ao mesmo tempo surpreso e envergonhado. Quem diria: era mais rápido que uma bala, mais forte que uma locomotiva, mas não sabia como "chegar" numa garota!

Cláudio procurou pensar rápido. Como já estava de sunga, livrou-se rapidamente da camiseta e mergulhou no açude. Com o coração disparado, o aniversariante começou a nadar na direção de Lena, sem ter a mínima idéia de como puxar conversa. Gusmão logo se viu de frente para o belo grupo de garotas.

--- Oi, meninas! – saudou ele, acanhado. – Fico feliz por terem vindo!

--- Cláudio, feliz aniversário! – respondeu Lins num sorriso celestial. – Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para você!

--- Obrigado! – agradeceu o rapaz com leve rubor no rosto.

As amigas de Lena começaram a dar risadinhas indiscretas, percebendo a evidente atração entre os dois jovens. Estes se fitaram nos olhos por um instante, tomados por algo mágico e inexplicável.

--- Ah, já ia me esquecendo! – disse a menina. – Eu lhe trouxe um presente!

--- Um presente? – alegrou-se ainda mais o rapaz.

--- Sim, venha comigo!

Cláudio seguiu Lena para fora do açude. Após ambos se enxugarem com toalhas, ainda trocando olhares, a garota se dirigiu até o carro de uma de suas amigas, no qual havia chegado à fazenda. Ela abriu o porta-malas e de dentro dele retirou um bonito embrulho nas cores verde e amarela. Sorrindo, a jovem entregou-o ao aniversariante, exclamando:

--- Espero que goste!

Gusmão apanhou o pacote, um tanto trêmulo devido à emoção de estar sendo presenteado pela paixão de sua vida. Abriu-o sem demora, vendo tratar-se de uma corrente folheada a ouro, para ser usada no pescoço, cujo pendente era uma pequena pedra vermelha de belo brilho.

--- Puxa, Lena, obrigado! – agradeceu Cláudio, encantado com o que ganhara. – Eu adorei!

--- Fico muito feliz por ter gostado do presente! Eu o comprei numa daquelas cidades históricas de Minas Gerais, quando viajei para lá semana passada!

Os dois se fitaram nos olhos novamente, enquanto o rapaz colocava a corrente no pescoço. Porém, assim que o fez, sentiu algo estranho. Sem mais nem menos, percebeu que sua timidez desaparecera completamente, e que, para seu próprio espanto, não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos e ações. Confuso, Cláudio segurou a pedra vermelha, crendo que de certa forma era ela responsável por aquela súbita mudança de personalidade. Dessa forma, sem qualquer vergonha ou receio, o kriptoniano tomou Lins em seus braços... E beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Um beijo puro, intenso e sincero, ao qual Lena, apesar de surpresa, correspondeu sem pensar duas vezes. Passaram vários segundos ali, lábios unidos, corações disparados. Um momento que ficaria guardado na memória de ambos para sempre...

Após o fim do ósculo, as faces dos dois jovens se afastaram, e em seguida eles voltaram a se olhar, totalmente realizados, sorrindo de felicidade. Ainda atônita devido à inesperada atitude de Gusmão, a garota perguntou em tom amável:

--- Minha nossa, o que foi isso?

--- Eu finalmente decidi correr atrás dos meus sonhos! – respondeu o estudante, ainda sob efeito da misteriosa pedra. – E você é um deles!

Em seguida voltaram a se beijar, longe dos olhares curiosos dos demais convidados, que continuavam a se divertir no açude...

Nesse exato momento, em outra parte da fazenda, Jonas e Mariana Gusmão, sentados ao redor de uma mesa sobre a qual havia uma garrafa de cerveja e alguns copos de vidro, observavam o grande número de adolescentes se divertindo na água, relembrando os tempos em que eram tão despreocupados e cheios de energia quanto eles. Após um suspiro, o pai adotivo de Cláudio murmurou:

--- É difícil de acreditar... Parece até que encontramos nosso filho na estrada ontem... Quem diria, ele já está com dezoito anos!

--- O tempo passa rápido, amor... – afirmou Mariana abraçando o marido. – Como pais adotivos, nós cumprimos nosso papel, dando uma boa educação ao Claudinho. Agora que ele atingiu a maturidade, está pronto para enfrentar os desafios da vida!

--- Você sempre está certa... – sorriu Jonas.

De repente, algo aterrador ocorreu. Num grito angustiante, o senhor Gusmão colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito, caindo violentamente da cadeira. Em seguida começou a se contorcer sobre a grama, amparado pela esposa, que exclamou, totalmente desnorteada:

--- Socorro, alguém me ajude! Rápido!

Os gritos do pobre fazendeiro tornaram-se mais intensos, ao mesmo tempo em que um grupo de jovens se aproximava para ajudar. Aos prantos, Mariana percebeu o que estava acontecendo: seu amado Jonas, que ironicamente sempre fora forte e saudável, estava tendo um infarto.

Minutos depois, o pai de Cláudio, quase inconsciente, era levado numa maca por dois enfermeiros para dentro de uma ambulância que o transportaria até a Santa Casa de Misericórdia de Casa Branca, máscara de oxigênio no rosto. Todos os convidados da festa observavam tudo a uma certa distância, inconformados. Aturdido, o filho do fazendeiro, ainda usando a corrente que alterava seu comportamento, aproximou-se dele, dizendo entre lágrimas:

--- Você sabe que eu posso levá-lo de forma mais rápida até o hospital! Deixe-me ajudá-lo!

--- Não... – protestou o marido de Mariana, quase sem forças. – Seu segredo... Deve ser mantido!

E, dizendo isso, estendeu para o filho, com certa dificuldade, o cristal que encontrara junto a ele dentro da nave na qual viera a Terra. Cláudio apanhou-o lentamente, percebendo que o artefato emitia intenso brilho, fazendo a palma de sua mão formigar.

--- Chegou a hora! – disse Jonas por fim, sendo colocado dentro do veículo de emergência.

A ambulância partiu em alta velocidade, enquanto o rapaz, imóvel, continuava observando o misterioso objeto que lhe fora entregue. Mariana se aproximou, abraçando um dos ombros do filho ao mesmo tempo em que também contemplava o cristal. Ambos sabiam que ele era a chave para a revelação das verdadeiras origens de Cláudio...

--- Tenho que partir! – afirmou o jovem em tom decidido, apertando fortemente o artefato em sua mão.

--- Eu vou sentir muitas saudades de você, meu filho... – suspirou Mariana abraçando o kriptoniano com maior intensidade. – Mas você deve ir! É seu destino!

--- A senhora acredita mesmo em destino, mamãe?

A mulher não sabia o que responder. Até dezesseis anos antes ela e o marido achavam que o fato de não poderem ter filhos depois de inúmeras tentativas era destino, mas Cláudio entrou repentinamente em suas vidas para provar o contrário. E agora? Deveria mesmo o rapaz ir embora para conhecer suas raízes extraterrestres? Era mesmo necessário que largasse tudo para trás?

A resposta do garoto não veio através de palavras. Aproveitando-se de um momento de distração por parte dos convidados, que conversavam entre si sobre o inesperado infarto de Jonas, Cláudio beijou o rosto da mãe e desapareceu usando sua supervelocidade. Cruzando vastos campos e plantações, o aniversariante iniciou sua jornada que culminaria no conhecimento sobre seu breve passado em Krypton. Ele sabia que o cristal de Jor-El o orientaria em tal aventura.

Teria sido ele capaz de abandonar seus pais, amigos e a doce Lena Lins se não estivesse sob a influência da pedra vermelha em seu pescoço? Difícil responder. A verdade é que ainda existiam muitos mistérios a serem desvendados, e caberia a Cláudio tal proeza, para conhecer não só suas origens, mas também a si mesmo...

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulos 4 e 5

**Capítulo 4**

_Reencontro._

Sentado sobre uma caixa de madeira ao lado de seu iglu, um esquimó, bebendo uma garrafa de cerveja, observa as alvas e extensas planícies do Ártico. Acostumado ao frio do Pólo Norte, o nativo apenas aproveita o momento contemplando aquela bela vista, quando subitamente algo mais rápido que uma bala cruza a paisagem em fração de segundos, desaparecendo no horizonte depois de levantar grande quantidade de neve.

O esquimó, impressionado com o que acabara de ver, olha para a garrafa em sua mão, arremessando-a longe, certo de que precisava urgentemente parar de beber...

Na verdade, quem percorria as planícies árticas com velocidade supersônica era Cláudio Gusmão, que fora guiado pelo cristal de Jor-El até aquela região inóspita da Terra. As respostas para as perguntas do rapaz estavam ali, em algum lugar.

Depois de percorrer mais algumas centenas de metros, o kriptoniano percebeu que a pedra, a qual segurava em sua mão direita, começou a brilhar com maior intensidade, além de, sem mais nem menos, ter ficado muito quente, chegando a queimar levemente sua pele. Olhando ao redor, o jovem viu que se encontrava numa área de formato circular mais baixa em comparação ao resto da planície.

Finalmente chegara.

Certo de que aquele era o local correto, Cláudio caminhou normalmente até o centro da depressão. Ali parou, arrancando a corrente que usara no pescoço desde o momento no qual deixara sua fazenda. O presente de Lena Lins foi arremessado a uma grande distância por Gusmão, caindo em meio à neve ártica. Em seguida o rapaz, num gesto rápido e decidido, fincou o cristal de Jor-El no chão com grande força.

O processo ocorrido após tal ação precisaria de uma fic própria para que pudesse ser explicado aos mínimos detalhes, portanto serei conciso: tudo começou a tremer, enquanto, ao redor de Cláudio, uma bela e firme estrutura de cristais emergia da neve, constituindo abrigo de fantástica arquitetura. Assim que a formação do refúgio cristalizado foi concluída, Gusmão, admirando tal obra, fruto da avançada tecnologia kriptoniana, disse, impressionado:

--- Uma fortaleza só minha, situada no meio do nada... Um presente que meus pais deram a mim... Sim, meu castelo, meu esconderijo... A Fortaleza da Solidão!

De repente, dois hologramas de tamanho natural surgiram no centro da estrutura. Representavam um homem e uma mulher. Apesar de nunca tê-los visto antes, Cláudio sabia muito bem quem eram: o casal de cujo amor havia sido fruto estava ali, em sua frente, a míseros passos de distância. Era um momento de grande emoção.

--- Papai, mamãe! – exclamou Gusmão.

_--- What?_ (Quê?) – perguntou Jor-El, expressão confusa no rosto.

--- Como disse? Não entendi!

_--- But, he..._ (Mas, ele...) – oscilou Lara Lor-Van, incerta sobre o que ocorria.

_--- __It must be a mistake!_ (Deve ser um engano!) – concluiu o pai de Kal-El, coçando o queixo enquanto tentava encontrar uma saída para aquela situação constrangedora. – _What the hell is that language you're speaking, son?_ (Que diabos é essa língua que você está falando, filho?).

Se ao menos o kriptoniano criado na Terra tivesse prestado mais atenção nas aulas de inglês que tivera no Instituto, poderia resolver aquele impasse sem qualquer dificuldade. Por alguma razão desconhecida até então, seus pais biológicos estavam se comunicando numa língua que conhecia muito pouco.

--- Brasil! – gritou o jovem. – Sou do Brasil!

_--- Brazil, huh?_ (Brasil, hem?) – murmurou Jor-El. – _I think I already know what happened. __Lara, please, switch our language to Brazilian Portuguese!_ (Eu acho que já sei o que aconteceu. Lara, por favor, troque nossa língua para português brasileiro!).

_--- Yes, my husband!_ (Sim, meu marido!) – obedeceu a mulher.

Houve um breve som eletrônico, e logo depois o pai de Cláudio passou a se comunicar numa língua que o filho conhecia muito bem:

--- Agora você me entende, Kal-El?

--- Perfeitamente, papai! – respondeu Gusmão com certa falta de sentimento, já que o clima de reencontro fora extinguido por aquele mal-entendido lingüístico.

--- Eu não compreendo o que possa ter acontecido! – afirmou Lara. – A nave dele deveria ter caído em Smallville, EUA, e não num país dos trópicos!

--- Provavelmente ocorreu um desvio na rota devido aos danos que o computador externo da nave, localizado em nossa casa, sofreu pouco antes do lançamento – especulou Jor-El. – Mas isso não é problema. Se ele está aqui agora, é porque foi criado pelas pessoas certas!

--- Por que vocês me enviaram para este planeta? – quis saber Cláudio.

--- Nosso planeta natal, Krypton, foi totalmente destruído numa explosão há dezoito anos – explicou a mãe de Kal-El. – Pouco antes de tal acontecimento, nós o colocamos nesta nave, a qual foi enviada à Terra. Você é o último representante de nossa raça, meu filho. Eu e seu pai estamos mortos, e conversamos neste momento graças a um sistema de inteligência artificial contido no cristal usado para criar esta fortaleza. Há muitas coisas que precisa aprender sobre nosso povo e nossa cultura. Nós lhe ensinaremos tudo isso a partir de agora.

E, atento e compenetrado, Cláudio começou a ouvir com grande atenção os ensinamentos de seus verdadeiros pais. Contaram-lhe tudo sobre Krypton e seus habitantes, como os grandes feitos que haviam realizado, a organização da sociedade na qual viviam, o código moral por eles seguido... Também explicaram a Kal-El os poderes e habilidades que os kriptonianos possuíam, e a razão de eles terem se manifestado de forma tão intensa no rapaz por estar na Terra. O que mais impressionou o jovem foi a revelação de que, com a devida prática, resultante de longo treinamento, ele poderia voar pelos céus como um pássaro sem asas...

Também aprendeu que, apesar de todos esses dons, os nascidos em Krypton possuíam uma perigosa fraqueza: um mineral natural do planeta chamado kriptonita. Tal pedra encontrava-se também em alguns lugares da Terra, trazida por meteoros. As duas principais variações eram a verde, que privava um kriptoniano de todos os seus poderes, chegando a provocar morte se a exposição fosse muito intensa, e a vermelha, que alterava o comportamento de quem fosse afetado (a pedra rubra presente na corrente dada por Lena a Cláudio era na verdade uma pequena amostra de tal variação, sendo esse o motivo de ter modificado a maneira do rapaz agir).

Dessa forma, o filho adotivo do casal Gusmão cresceu tanto como humano quanto como kriptoniano, aprendendo mais sobre si e o mundo do qual viera. Passaram-se dias, meses, anos... E assim tem início uma nova etapa desta história...

**Capítulo 5**

_Vida adulta._

A educação de Cláudio Gusmão por parte de seus pais biológicos durou três anos. Ao término desse período, o rapaz havia atingido a maioridade, tendo agora vinte e um anos de vida.

Era 1999. Num bonito dia do verão ártico, a porta da Fortaleza da Solidão se abriu. Kal-El, possuindo total conhecimento sobre seus poderes e organismo, caminhou para fora do lugar, após ter se despedido de Jor-El e Lara. Eles permaneceriam ali em forma holográfica por tempo indeterminado, e o filho poderia visitá-los sempre que quisesse. Chegara a hora do kriptoniano criado na Terra prosseguir em sua existência com seus próprios passos. Fitando o céu num sorriso, Cláudio ergueu o braço direito na direção dele, voando para longe da fortaleza, totalmente livre e desimpedido.

Percorrendo as planícies polares vários metros acima do chão, o jovem percebeu que ver tudo dali de cima constituía uma das melhores experiências pelas quais já passara. E o mesmo esquimó do capítulo anterior, ao contemplar Gusmão voando como um pássaro sobre seu iglu, teve certeza de que o problema não era mais a cerveja: estava realmente ficando maluco, talvez devido ao intenso clima frio. Por isso mudou-se para uma paradisíaca ilha do Caribe algum tempo depois.

Voltando a Casa Branca, Cláudio, com grande ansiedade, fez questão de rever os pais no Rio Verdinho. Encontrou a mãe recém-curada de uma depressão por causa da partida do filho. O pai, por sua vez, estava muito doente do coração e, mesmo após ter passado por inúmeras cirurgias, tinha apenas mais alguns anos de vida pela frente. Ambos ficaram muito felizes com a volta do kriptoniano, o qual lhes contou tudo sobre o reencontro ocorrido no Pólo Norte e o vasto conhecimento que havia adquirido enquanto estivera ausente. Emocionados, Jonas e Mariana agradeceram a Deus por este ter lhes presenteado com um filho adotivo tão fiel, pois retornara ao lar de seus pais de criação mesmo depois de ter descoberto suas verdadeiras origens.

Após Kal-El ter contado sobre sua experiência no Ártico, perguntou ao casal Gusmão sobre os amigos que deixara na cidade. A primeira notícia deixou o rapaz deprimido por algum tempo: a bela Lena Lins, cansada de esperar que Cláudio voltasse, começara a namorar Pedro Rossi e agora estavam noivos, ambos fazendo faculdade em São José do Rio Pardo, um município vizinho. Clara Silveira, por sua vez, era agora repórter de um programa na TV sobre casos sobrenaturais depois de ter divulgado suas teorias sobre as boçorocas na mídia.

O jovem tomou uma decisão. Movido por uma causa que será explicada mais à frente na narrativa, Cláudio, depois de fazer breve cursinho, passou no vestibular num dos primeiros lugares (lembrem-se, ele é o Super-Homem!), indo cursar jornalismo numa universidade pública. O período da faculdade foi muito feliz e construtivo para o rapaz. Foi nessa época que conheceu Lora Lamaris, namorada de Gusmão até este descobrir o fato de ela ser uma sereia devido a uma mutação em seu DNA ocorrida quando sua mãe, ainda grávida, nadara nas águas contaminadas de Cubatão.

Após formar-se com louvor, Kal-El voltou a Casa Branca, onde teve uma conversa com seus pais adotivos que mudaria sua vida para sempre...

O rapaz chegou à fazenda Rio Verdinho num tranqüilo e agradável fim de tarde, típico das cidadezinhas do interior paulista. Veio em seu carro comprado há pouco tempo com o dinheiro que poupara nos anos recentes. Por falar em anos, Cláudio mal podia acreditar que já havia se passado uma década desde que deixara o lar rumo ao Ártico. Era início de 2006.

Assim que parou o automóvel diante de sua casa e saiu, o jovem foi recebido calorosamente por sua mãe adotiva, a qual cobriu o filho de beijos.

--- Filho, mas que bom vê-lo! – exclamou Mariana, felicíssima. – Eu e seu pai não temos notícias suas desde a formatura da faculdade!

--- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem... – respondeu Cláudio num sorriso. – E o papai, como está?

--- Nada bem, querido... Na verdade ele piorou...

A expressão facial de Kal-El tornou-se imediatamente séria. Respirando fundo, entrou na casa seguido pela mãe. Os móveis, quadros, paredes... Tudo fazia com que o kriptoniano se lembrasse de sua maravilhosa infância naquela fazenda. Foi então que entrou no quarto do casal Gusmão, ouvindo gemidos agonizantes...

Jonas Gusmão estava deitado na cama sob um cobertor xadrez. Magro e extremamente doente, não lembrava em nada o forte e saudável fazendeiro de outrora. Estava nas últimas, e se Cláudio houvesse demorado um pouco mais para visitá-lo, acabaria não o encontrando com vida.

--- Filho... – disse o marido de Mariana, voz sumida. – Você voltou...

--- Sim, pai! – replicou o extraterrestre, comovido. – Preciso comunicar a vocês a decisão que tomei!

--- Como assim? – perguntou a mãe.

--- É melhor sentar-se!

A esposa de Jonas acomodou-se numa cadeira a poucos passos da cama onde estava o doente. Fitando os pais adotivos, Cláudio olhou para o teto, depois fitou o chão e finalmente começou a falar:

--- Eu creio que ainda não lhes revelei o verdadeiro motivo que me levou a cursar jornalismo...

--- Para ser franca, eu nunca compreendi essa sua escolha! – disse Mariana. – Você nunca levou jeito para as letras, filho!

--- Acontece que, depois de todos esses anos repletos de acontecimentos que mudaram minha vida, eu finalmente compreendi minha missão neste planeta. Desde quando meus poderes começaram a se manifestar, eu sempre acreditei que minha vinda a este mundo possuía um objetivo em especial. Meus pais me revelaram que na verdade fui enviado para cá com o intuito de me salvarem da destruição de Krypton, mas mesmo assim minha convicção não se extinguiu. O destino, quando me trouxe à Terra, deu-me uma meta. Preciso usar minhas habilidades para auxiliar as pessoas indefesas deste mundo!

--- Como assim? – indagou Jonas, cada vez mais orgulhoso de Kal-El.

--- É só abrir um jornal. Todos os dias centenas de pessoas morrem numa catástrofe natural ou atentado terrorista. Eu quero evitar que essas vidas se percam. Sou mais forte que qualquer ser humano, posso voar, ver através das paredes, congelar coisas com um único sopro... Por isso me formei em jornalismo. Trabalhando na redação de um jornal de grande circulação, eu poderei tomar conhecimento dos crimes e tragédias antes de todo mundo, e então agirei para resolvê-las. Seria viável criar uma nova identidade por meio da qual eu entrasse em ação sem expor as pessoas que me rodeiam, como vocês. Tornaria-me um paladino, um...

--- Super-Homem! – completou o pai adotivo do rapaz.

Chorando de alegria devido à incontestável demonstração do nobre caráter de Cláudio, Mariana abraçou-o com força, ao mesmo tempo em que Jonas, com dificuldade, apertava a mão esquerda do filho.

--- Suas palavras são sábias, meu caro... – afirmou o fazendeiro, esforçando-se para sorrir. – Siga seu coração, trilhe seus próprios caminhos. Faça algo por aqueles que sofrem, assim como você fez por mim ao me revelar uma decisão tão admirável!

Sim, sem dúvida havia sido uma decisão digna de admiração. Todavia, infelizmente nem tudo na vida ocorre da maneira que desejamos. Jonas Gusmão, que vinha sofrendo graves problemas de saúde desde seu infarto em 1996, faleceu poucos dias depois. Apesar de terem sofrido muito, Cláudio e Mariana tinham conhecimento do grave estado do fazendeiro já há algum tempo e, de certa forma, estavam preparados para esse triste acontecimento.

O discreto enterro ocorreu no fim de uma tarde de maio, véspera de Dia das Mães. Era início de noite quando Kal-El e sua mãe adotiva voltaram ao Rio Verdinho, abraçados e com marcas de lágrimas no rosto. Sentando-se na velha poltrona da sala, o jovem ligou a TV, procurando relaxar enquanto assistia a um programa qualquer. Mas ao sintonizar o noticiário urgente de uma emissora, as informações fornecidas pelo repórter o fizeram gelar:

--- Os ataques de criminosos contra policiais, iniciados na noite de ontem, continuam aqui na grande São Paulo e em várias cidades do interior! Dezenas de penitenciárias estão em rebelião, e a situação parece estar longe de ser controlada!

Surgiram imagens de alguns ônibus em chamas e detentos amotinados sobre os telhados dos presídios. Cláudio fechou os punhos, inconformado com aquela situação. Mariana, que ouvira tudo da cozinha, voltou rapidamente para junto do filho.

--- Os inocentes precisam de mim, mãe!

--- Sim, eles realmente precisam, meu filho! – respondeu a mulher em tom firme e forte. – Eu já sabia que cedo ou tarde este momento chegaria!

A viúva caminhou até seu quarto, retornando pouco depois com uma caixa azul em mãos. Estendendo-a ao último filho de Krypton, ela lhe disse:

--- Eu confeccionei esse uniforme para você nos últimos dias. Espero que, usando-o, traga paz e justiça àqueles que sofrem!

Sentindo-se realizado, o rapaz abriu o recipiente. Dentro encontrou uma roupa cujo tom predominante era o verde, com uma longa capa amarela, cueca da mesma cor (usada por cima da calça) e um imponente emblema (idêntico ao símbolo de sua família kriptoniana, em forma de losango) no peito, em cujo centro havia um "S" amarelo sobre um fundo azul.

--- "S" de "Super-Homem"! – concluiu Cláudio, lembrando-se das últimas palavras do pai enquanto contemplava o uniforme, maravilhado. – Mãe, eu não sei o que dizer!

--- Apenas cumpra seu dever, filho! – sorriu Mariana. – Salve a vida das pessoas de bom coração!

--- Eu o farei, mamãe... Eu o farei!

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulos 6 e 7

**Capítulo 6**

_Primeira aparição pública._

Já era noite escura.

Numa cidade de tamanho maior não muito distante de Casa Branca, mais precisamente num bairro residencial, três membros mascarados da facção criminosa que aterrorizava o estado de São Paulo estavam escondidos num terreno baldio de frente para a casa de um oficial da Polícia Militar. Dentro de instantes o homem da lei sairia rumo ao trabalho, dando a oportunidade perfeita para que os meliantes pudessem fuzilá-lo sem qualquer chance de defesa.

Entretanto, quando os bandidos viram o policial sair da residência e estavam prestes a disparar contra ele, ouviram uma voz às suas costas exclamar:

--- Não se movam, seus covardes! Como ousam metralhar uma pessoa inocente de forma tão traiçoeira?

A tocaia fora desfeita. Os três criminosos voltaram-se para trás, dando de cara com um pitoresco indivíduo trajando estranhas vestes nas cores verde e amarela.

--- Qual é a desse cara? – riu um dos integrantes do crime organizado, apontando sua metralhadora para o recém-chegado. – Está atrasado! O carnaval foi em fevereiro!

--- Carnaval, é? – replicou o incomum personagem, na verdade Cláudio Gusmão, num sorriso. – Já que é assim, por que não fazemos uma festinha?

--- Você está morto, cara! – berrou outro criminoso.

As armas dos bandidos cuspiram dezenas de balas contra o kriptoniano, mas este permaneceu de pé, braços cruzados, sem ao menos se abalar. Logo os assassinos cessaram fogo, percebendo que aquela tática em nada adiantaria.

--- Caramba! – gritou o terceiro marginal. – O desgraçado parece até ser feito de aço!

--- Você não está totalmente errado, amigo! – afirmou Super-Homem, avançando na direção dos oponentes.

O primeiro infrator foi apanhado pela camisa, sucumbindo perante a descomunal força do herói depois de levar um soco na face. Quanto ao segundo, tentou dar uma coronhada no extraterrestre com sua metralhadora, mas Cláudio tirou-o de combate com dois rápidos chutes no tórax. O último bandido tentou fugir do local, porém acabou pego por Kal-El, que o desabilitou através de um gancho.

--- O crime não compensa! – disse o benfeitor, limpando as mãos após ter liquidado os meliantes.

Nisso, o kriptoniano percebeu que o PM, alvo agora seguro dos atiradores, presenciara parte da luta olhando por cima do muro separando o terreno da rua. Gusmão bateu continência para o oficial, o qual, em resposta, esqueceu-se completamente dos criminosos nocauteados e, apontando um dos dedos indicadores para o Super-Homem, começou a rir sem controle devido ao bizarro uniforme do herói.

Um tanto desapontado com aquela reação ingrata por parte do homem que salvara, mas ainda assim orgulhoso de seu ato, Cláudio saiu voando pelo céu noturno em busca de novas ações criminosas para interromper...

Durante toda a noite, o filho adotivo do casal Gusmão passou por várias cidades dos quatro cantos do estado. Entre suas proezas a favor da justiça, evitou que policiais fossem assassinados, deteve bandidos antes que eles pudessem incendiar conduções, ajudou a controlar rebeliões nos presídios... A reação das pessoas auxiliadas pelo herói era quase sempre a mesma: ou riam, seja de seu uniforme ou de sua suposta burrice em arriscar a vida daquela maneira, ou então pensavam que ele também era um meliante, fugindo de medo.

Não era bem o que Cláudio esperava. Mesmo assim, fora uma experiência gratificante para o jovem. Ele comprovou que poderia usar seus poderes em prol da sociedade, teve certeza de que, agindo à sua maneira, seria capaz de fazer diferença num mundo tão hostil e mesquinho.

Bem, essa foi ao menos sua primeira impressão...

Voltando à narrativa, Kal-El despediu-se da mãe duas semanas depois, partindo para a cidade de São Paulo, onde pretendia conseguir um estágio na redação de algum jornal e, quando fosse necessário, transformar-se no Super-Homem para praticar boas ações. O rapaz sabia que dali em diante as coisas seriam bem diferentes. Estava numa metrópole, onde a disputa por um emprego era acirrada e injusta. Ao contrário de Casa Branca, na "Terra da Garoa" não era sábio, nem prudente, confiar em qualquer pessoa.

O último filho de Krypton alugou um modesto apartamento num dos subúrbios da cidade. O lugar era sujo, cheirava mal e a vizinhança não era das melhores, mas Cláudio se contentava com pouco. O importante era ser capaz de ajudar os outros.

Durante sua primeira noite na capital do estado, Gusmão sentou-se sobre a cama de seu novo lar, folheando um jornal em busca de anúncios de estágio. Lendo cada mensagem numa velocidade sobre-humana, o jovem logo encontrou a oportunidade que tanto queria:

_Precisa-se de repórter, formado de preferência numa faculdade pública de qualidade. Salário inicial de R$ 1500,00. Os interessados devem comparecer à redação do jornal "País Diário" até o dia 07/06, para análise do currículo e entrevista._

O endereço do local seguia logo abaixo. Cláudio marcou o anúncio com uma caneta. Na manhã seguinte faria uma viagem até o centro da metrópole para se oferecer à vaga. Não tinha tempo a perder.

**Capítulo 7**

_Conseguindo um emprego._

E lá estava Cláudio Gusmão, subindo pelo elevador do prédio até a redação do jornal País Diário. Usava agora um par de óculos, para assim ficar diferente de seu alter ego e evitar que as pessoas descobrissem ser ele o Super-Homem. Ansioso, o rapaz não conseguia parar de pensar na entrevista. Seria capaz de usar as palavras certas? Ou acabaria falando alguma besteira, colocando tudo a perder?

As portas do transporte se abriram, e o kriptoniano, com o coração aos pulos, adentrou o ambiente de trabalho onde pretendia iniciar sua carreira de repórter: o local era amplo e abafado, com várias pessoas, entre as quais repórteres, fotógrafos e editores, caminhando para lá e para cá com mil tarefas a cumprir. Carregavam pastas e papéis, esbarravam nos colegas, xingavam, fumavam, digitavam, bebiam café...

"Vais encontrar o mundo, Claudinho. Coragem para a luta", pensou o recém-chegado, lembrando-se do trecho inicial de um romance que lera na faculdade, chamado "O Ateneu".

O jovem prosseguiu alguns passos, receoso, quando ouviu a voz de alguém se destacar entre as demais. Ela pertencia a um senhor de terno e gravata, cabelos grisalhos, que exclamava:

--- Pelos decretos de Vargas, Zezinho! Eu pedi para você tirar fotos do novo hotel que está sendo construído no centro, e não do MASP! Será que você não consegue fazer um serviço competente sequer?

--- Puxa, desculpe-me, chefe... – respondeu um funcionário de pouca idade, cabelos ruivos, rosto sardento e uma câmera fotográfica pendurada ao pescoço.

--- Quantas vezes precisarei repetir? Não me chame de chefe!

--- Com licença, senhor! – disse o alienígena, aproximando-se receoso.

--- Sim? – replicou o suposto editor-chefe do jornal, voltando-se para o recém-chegado.

--- Estou aqui por causa da vaga para repórter!

--- Oh, sim! Qual é o seu nome, filho?

--- Cláudio. Cláudio Gusmão.

--- Fico feliz que esteja interessado no emprego, rapaz! Sabe, anos atrás eu era como você, um jovem buscando novos horizontes, galgando a montanha do sucesso, e veja só! Sou agora editor-chefe! A propósito, acho que não lhe disse meu nome! Sou Paulo Branco, muito prazer!

--- Igualmente! – respondeu o kriptoniano num sorriso forçado.

--- Venha, vamos até minha sala!

Ainda receoso devido ao ambiente desconhecido, o aspirante a repórter seguiu o editor-chefe até o escritório deste e, no caminho, acabou vendo algo que o deixou inegavelmente impressionado: sentada diante de um computador, uma bela repórter, de lindos olhos e corpo de verdadeira deusa tupiniquim, digitava uma matéria.

--- Carlos, como se soletra "corrupção"? – perguntou ela a um jornalista próximo.

--- Puxa, Lais, acho que você terá de voltar ao supletivo! – riu o sujeito, distanciando-se.

Lais... Cláudio ficou fascinado pela jovem... Seus modos, seu jeito de falar... Tanto que, distraído, quase bateu a cabeça na porta da sala de Paulo Branco, o que provavelmente a teria derrubado. Voltando a si, o alienígena criado no interior de São Paulo entrou no recinto, sentando-se diante da mesa do editor-chefe, atrás da qual este já havia se acomodado.

--- Pelo seu sotaque, percebo que veio do interior – observou Paulo num sorriso. – De que cidade, mais precisamente?

--- Casa Branca.

--- Oh, eu já estive lá uma vez! Ruas de paralelepípedo e boçorocas maiores que um campo de futebol! Bem, acredito que você se dará bem aqui em São Paulo. A propósito, trouxe o currículo?

--- Sim, aqui está.

Gusmão entregou o papel a Branco que, enquanto o lia, soltou alguns "hums" de boa impressão. Cláudio mal podia se conter de tanta ansiedade. Terminando, Paulo disse ao rapaz, em tom bastante encorajador:

--- Filho, seu currículo é bom, mas infelizmente estou procurando alguém mais qualificado e...

Nisso, o fotógrafo Zezinho entrou correndo na sala, exclamando, quase sem ar:

--- Chefe, acabaram de ligar do hospital! O Rubens, nosso melhor repórter, morreu vítima de um assalto na Praça da República!

--- Pelos decretos de Vargas! – gritou o editor-chefe, desolado. – E agora, quem será o novo parceiro da Lais? Preciso de uma reportagem sobre o "Escândalo dos Hipopótamos" urgentemente!

Foi quando os olhos de Branco se voltaram para Gusmão, fitando-o por vários segundos. O chefe de Zezinho coçou os cabelos brancos, depois o queixo e por fim abriu um sorriso digno de uma hiena.

--- Está contratado, filho! – disse ele, agarrando a mão direita de Cláudio e apertando-a com força. – Pode começar hoje mesmo, só precisa assinar alguns papéis!

--- Papéis?

Como resposta, Paulo colocou sobre a mesa uma pilha de documentos que possuía quase um metro de altura. O mais novo repórter do País Diário suspirou. Com certeza seria uma longa manhã...

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulos 8 e 9

**Capítulo 8**

_Surge um vilão._

A luz do recinto era incômoda, apesar de deixar sua careca mais brilhante. Estava sentado naquela bancada há horas, esforçando-se ao máximo para não cair no sono, principalmente durante as falas dos deputados mais velhos, de fala mansa e baixa. Impaciente, apanhou o copo d'água e bebeu mais um gole, ouvindo novo discurso de cunho moralista:

--- Deputado Leo Líbero, o senhor está diante desta CPI (Comissão Parlamentar de Inquérito) para que seja esclarecido o destino dos cinqüenta milhões de reais destinados ao programa "Bolsa Barraco" que desapareceram misteriosamente nas mãos de um dos seus tesoureiros particulares. Uma atitude egoísta, mesquinha e de total desrespeito ao soberano povo brasileiro, devo afirmar. E digo mais...

_Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá..._ Leo já estava farto. De qualquer forma, o tesoureiro em questão, a seu mando, não poderia ter escolhido melhor época para desviar recursos. O país estava às vésperas da Copa do Mundo, e já em agosto ninguém se lembraria de mais nada. E alguns ainda diziam que o futebol não é o "ópio do povo"...

De qualquer forma, Líbero queria logo sair dali, pois havia marcado uma reunião com um de seus sócios para discutir seu novo, e altamente lucrativo, empreendimento imobiliário. A Construtora Líbero, uma de suas muitas empresas (sem contar as fantasmas), andava no vermelho recentemente devido a alguns edifícios que haviam desabado no Rio de Janeiro por negligência, porém isso logo mudaria... Leo sempre tinha uma valiosa carta oculta na manga...

E a careca lustrosa continuava brilhante...

Alguns dias depois...

--- Venha logo, "Casa Branca"! – exclamou a repórter, olhando para Cláudio, que vinha atrás a passos rápidos, porém indecisos, pela estação. – Precisamos pegar o metrô para irmos até o QG da Polícia Federal!

--- Já vou, Lais... Já vou...

Lá estava o filho adotivo dos Gusmão. Motivo de orgulho. Trabalhava agora como repórter num dos jornais mais importantes do país, tendo como parceira a estonteante Lais Lima. Arrogante, sim. Mal-educada, certamente. Grosseira, com certeza. Ela até já havia colocado o apelido de "Casa Branca" em Cláudio... Porém era, mesmo assim, uma verdadeira diva...

--- Rápido, "Casa Branca"! – insistiu a jornalista, sem notar que o colega, boquiaberto, admirava seus fartos seios usando sua visão de raios-x. – Parece até que está no mundo da lua!

--- E estou... – suspirou, derretido. – Estou no paraíso...

Nisso o trem chegou. Algumas pessoas desceram, entre as quais um trombadinha, que pensou em levar a bolsa de Lais e acabou desencorajado ao ver o forte Cláudio ao lado dela. Os dois funcionários do País Diário embarcaram apressadamente e logo a serpente de metal seguia pelos túneis sob a cidade de São Paulo.

Havia apenas um lugar vazio no vagão, e Gusmão, sempre cortês, fez questão que Lima nele se sentasse. Tinha esperança assim de receber uma palavra de simpatia, quem sabe até afeto, por parte da repórter, já que só levara coices desta desde que haviam começado a trabalhar juntos... A resposta da jovem fez com que suas esperanças caíssem por terra:

--- Que cafona! Por que você mesmo não se sentou para descansar as pernas, "Casa Branca"?

É, o cavalheirismo de hoje era mesmo composto somente de coices... Mas ao menos Lais desejava que ele houvesse se sentado ao invés dela... Seria uma pontinha de preocupação para com o parceiro?

--- Que cara de sonso é essa, "Casa Branca"?

Com certeza não.

Nesse mesmo instante, no vagão frontal do trem, um operador coordenava a viagem pelo túnel, já que todo o sistema de metrô era controlado via computador. De repente, desesperou-se ao olhar para frente: por falta de verbas, os trilhos daquela linha estavam incompletos, e se prosseguissem acabariam colidindo com uma parede rochosa! Desesperado, o condutor acionou o controle manual do trem para tentar frear, mas a distância era muito pequena! Não havia tempo!

--- Meu Deus, e agora? Nós vamos bater!

Por meio de sua superaudição, Cláudio, alguns vagões atrás, pôde ouvir o angustiante clamor daquele que operava o trem. Em sua mente, a sensação de dever a ser cumprido bradava imponentemente. Tinha de salvar aquelas pessoas, tinha de salvar Lais. Era hora do Super-Homem entrar mais uma vez em cena!

--- Lais, com licença, tenho algo urgente a fazer! – disse o repórter, distanciando-se da colega.

--- Que foi, "Casa Branca"? Está com dor de barriga? Aqui não tem banheiro!

Gusmão encaminhou-se até a parte de trás do trem, onde, mais rápido que uma bala, vestiu o uniforme de seu alter ego heróico, que trazia consigo escondido sob o terno de trabalho. Em seguida saltou através de uma das janelas, ganhando o túnel. Usando sua supervelocidade, o kriptoniano ultrapassou a condução, constatando que o caminho estava mesmo selado metros à frente. Sempre pensando e agindo velozmente, Super-Homem correu até o vagão frontal do trem e, empregando sua inacreditável força, começou a empurrá-lo para trás com os dois braços. Para espanto do operador, o transporte parou depois de poucos segundos, pouco antes de atingir o fim da linha.

As portas se abriram e os passageiros, intrigados, caminharam para fora. Depararam-se com a figura do super-herói, que, com seu porte hercúleo e cores genuinamente brasileiras, disse-lhes num sorriso digno de comerciais de creme dental:

--- Esta foi por pouco! Espero que isso não lhes impeça de andar de metrô. Estatisticamente, ainda é um dos meios de transporte mais seguros que existe... Quando há verbas suficientes para concluir as obras!

--- Muito obrigada! – exclamou Lais Lima, totalmente deslumbrada diante de seu salvador.

--- Não precisa agradecer! Se precisar de alguma coisa, olhe para o céu!

Dizendo isso, Super-Homem voou para fora do túnel, deixando para trás pessoas agradecidas e atônitas, sem contar algumas que riam de seu esquisito uniforme...

No dia seguinte, o mais novo benfeitor paulistano já era sensação em todos os jornais.

O "Estado Paulista" ressaltava que _apesar de suas cores ridículas e visual carnavalesco, o Super-Homem é um grande aliado da população. _Já "O Planeta", do falecido Roberto Ribeirinho, dizia que _o Super-Homem é a mais nova vantagem dada pelo atual governo brasileiro ao povo. _A "Folha Paulistana" destacava que _o novo herói leva risos e auxílio aos necessitados. _Num momento de inspiração, um jornalista do "Diário Público" declarara que _o Super-Homem é defensor inabalável da verdade, da justiça e do "jeitinho brasileiro"._

Na redação do País Diário, Paulo Branco convocara os principais repórteres e fotógrafos para uma reunião de emergência. Estava disposto a conseguir tudo sobre o Super-Homem, dedicando uma edição inteira do jornal a ele. Determinado, o editor-chefe distribuía as tarefas:

--- Fonseca, quero que você investigue o passado e possíveis podres dele! Rubinho, procure saber se ele é governista ou simpatiza com a oposição! Medeiros, descubra para qual time de futebol ele torce! Selma, quero saber se a inspiração para o uniforme dele foi o "Super 15"! Zezinho, exijo fotos comprometedoras! Cláudio, averigúe se ele toma anabolizantes! Turíbio, tente descobrir se ele gosta de feijoada!

--- E eu? – indagou Lais Lima.

--- Bem, como ele simpatizou com você ontem no metrô, deverá procurá-lo para uma entrevista exclusiva! Quero que essa edição seja a melhor deste jornal desde a "Máfia dos Vatapás"! Agora se mexam!

**Capítulo 9**

_Uma noite quente._

Nove horas da noite.

Em seu apartamento perto da Avenida Paulista, Lais Lima havia terminado de se arrumar. Trajando um vestido violeta extremamente provocante, bem decotado e que deixava suas divinas pernas totalmente à mostra, a repórter também usava um perfume francês de fragrância irresistível, capaz de levar qualquer homem à loucura.

Sentando-se num dos sofás da sala, a jovem ajeitou as sandálias nos pés, olhando mais uma vez para o relógio. Logo ele chegaria. Sim, o Super-Homem, que lhe concederia uma entrevista exclusiva durante agradável jantar... E quem sabe até algo mais... Lais não podia negar que se sentia atraída pelos músculos e palavras cativantes do herói... O uniforme era ridículo, mas o corpo por baixo dele, em compensação...

Súbito, a jornalista viu as cortinas de uma das janelas balançarem, e quando deu por si o Super-Homem já se encontrava dentro do apartamento. Vendo-a, o kriptoniano não pôde conter sua admiração diante daquela mulher estonteante e, com o queixo caído, balbuciou:

--- Você... Você está linda! Simplesmente linda!

--- Obrigada – sorriu Lais, não lembrando em nada a pessoa grosseira e sem educação que costumava ser. – É uma honra, sente-se!

--- Com muito prazer!

O alienígena acomodou-se num sofá de frente para aquele em que a repórter estava, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos das magníficas pernas cruzadas que ela fazia questão em mostrar. Percebendo que o agradava, Lais começou a fazer movimentos mais provocantes, e aos poucos o clima foi esquentando...

--- Quer comer? – perguntou a jovem, passando a língua pelos lábios vermelhos de batom num gesto altamente tentador.

--- Que disse? – replicou Super-Homem, interpretando mal o convite.

--- Eu preparei um jantar para nós dois, podemos realizar a entrevista enquanto comemos. Que acha?

--- Para mim está de bom tamanho...

Sim, tudo estava de bom tamanho, exceto na região da cintura do uniforme, a qual o herói tentava ao máximo ocultar, constrangido. Seus hormônios estavam a mil!

Desajeitado e totalmente seduzido pelas curvas e pernas de Lais Lima, o alter ego de Cláudio Gusmão seguiu-a até a cozinha, onde ela havia preparado atenciosamente uma saborosa refeição: sobre a mesa havia um prato de macarrão, uma bandeja com frango assado e uma travessa de salada. Mas fome não era bem o que Super-Homem sentia naquele momento...

--- Sirva-se à vontade! – exclamou a jornalista, sentando-se numa cadeira. – Quer algo para beber?

--- Não sei... Tem alguma sugestão?

--- Que tal uma boa garrafa de vinho?

Sem parar de fazer movimentos sensuais, Lais abriu a geladeira, retirando de dentro dela o recipiente contendo a cara bebida. Fitando Super-Homem nos olhos e passando mais uma vez a língua pelos lábios, a repórter encheu duas taças com o líquido quase da mesma cor de seu vestido, dando uma delas ao convidado.

--- Sirva-se à vontade! – sorriu a provocante mulher.

Kal-El levou tal ordem a sério, talvez até a sério demais... Logo o vinho nas taças se esgotou e, entre risadas e piscadelas, vieram outras, muitas outras... Alguns minutos depois Lais já estava sentada no colo do super-herói, acariciando sua virilha com uma das pernas. Passou-se mais algum tempo, novas taças de vinho foram bebidas, e pouco depois ambos já não sabiam mais onde estavam...

Naquela noite, os moradores do prédio sentiram toda a estrutura de concreto tremer.

Não deu outra. No dia seguinte, em letras grafais, havia uma manchete nada discreta na primeira página do País Diário: "Passei a noite com o Super-Homem".

Assim que Lais chegou ao trabalho na redação, percebeu que todos os olhares estavam sobre si. Alguns eram de inveja, outros de admiração, uns poucos até de divertimento, mas de qualquer forma a jornalista era agora o mais novo centro das atenções. Conseguira a entrevista com o herói, e de quebra tivera uma das noites mais "quentes" de sua vida...

O melhor naquele momento era disfarçar e curtir a situação, que lhe era extremamente favorável.

Em sua sala, Paulo Branco recebeu sua melhor repórter com um forte aperto de mão e palavras de profunda gratificação:

--- Estou satisfeitíssimo com sua performance, Lais! Sem abrir mão de seu charme, conseguiu um dos maiores furos de reportagem dos últimos tempos! Você me orgulha imensamente e...

--- Então a astuta repórter Lais Lima passou a noite com o Super-Homem? – inquiriu Cláudio Gusmão, até então oculto na sala, com sarcasmo na voz, aproximando-se de braços cruzados. – Você é capaz de tudo para conseguir o que quer, não?

--- Eu tenho profissionalismo, coisa que lhe falta totalmente, "Casa Branca"... – respondeu a jovem com desdém. – Os mais competentes sabem utilizar as armas que possuem em nome de seus objetivos!

--- E surtiu grande efeito – sorriu o editor-chefe. – Assim que a notícia de que você dormiu com o Super-Homem se espalhou, recebi ligações e e-mails convidando-a a participar de _reality shows_ e a desfilar seminua para uma escola de samba no carnaval!

--- Está vendo, "Casa Branca"? – indagou Lais rindo de forma matreira enquanto rebolava para fora da sala. – É a fama!

Cláudio, que recentemente andava elaborando versos em sua mente para filosofar sobre situações do cotidiano, fez a seguinte rima num fluxo repentino de idéias, enquanto ajeitava os óculos de grau falso que usava:

_De que vale fazer fama a partir da cama_

_Se não é possível ter de verdade a pessoa que se ama?_

Refletindo sobre isso, Gusmão voltou ao trabalho.

Na sacada de seu apartamento em Brasília, o deputado Leo Líbero lia atentamente a manchete já mencionada do País Diário aquela manhã. Terminando, amassou o jornal e, ao mesmo tempo em que o jogava na direção da rua andares abaixo, murmurou raivosamente:

--- Super-Homem, Super-Homem... De uma hora para outra esse cara monopolizou toda a imprensa! Até meu escândalo de corrupção ficou em segundo plano! De que vale desviar milhões se um cara que voa e traja um uniforme colorido atrai a atenção de todos?

--- Ora, será que o poderoso Leo Líbero está com inveja do Super-Homem? – questionou uma bela mulata de contornos esculturais e sorriso atraente, caminhando até o político e abraçando-o pelas costas.

--- Só você é capaz de me tranqüilizar, Cássia... Mas como posso lidar com essa situação? Esse sujeito pode ameaçar meus planos! Justo agora que estou às vésperas do golpe perfeito!

--- Por que não tenta trazê-lo para seu lado? Ao longo desses anos, acredito que a coisa mais importante que você aprendeu é que qualquer brasileiro, mesmo se puder voar e tiver força equivalente à de cem homens, é vulnerável ao corruptor poder do dinheiro!

--- Hum, você está perfeitamente certa... Vamos ver se o indestrutível Super-Homem pode resistir a alguns maços de verdinhas...

E, confiante quanto à idéia, Leo beijou Cássia nos lábios.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulos 10 e 11

**Capítulo 10**

_A proposta._

Na manhã seguinte, Super-Homem voava sorridente pelos céus de São Paulo, acenando para os cidadãos enquanto, sempre atento, utilizava seus sentidos aguçados para tentar captar algum eventual pedido de socorro ou sinal de emergência.

Em terra, um rapaz desinformado que ainda não ouvira falar do mais novo herói brasileiro apontou espantado para o alto, indagando em alta voz:

--- É um jato trazendo a nossa Seleção?

--- É nosso presidente em seu recém-comprado avião? – emendou uma garota sonsa, fitando o céu com as mãos no rosto.

--- Não, seus babacas! – exclamou um flanelinha. – É o Super-Homem!

Sobre os prédios, o kriptoniano ouvira tais indagações por meio de sua espetacular audição e, mesmo confundido com uma aeronave, sorriu para o grupo antes de desaparecer por uma avenida.

Cláudio estava realizado. Era exatamente isso o que queria: ajudar os outros e fazer com que as pessoas comuns se sentissem protegidas, mesmo aquelas que praticamente ignoravam ou menosprezavam sua existência. Era um super-herói. Era o Super-Homem. O losango em seu peito era motivo de imenso orgulho.

Mas até os idealistas mais justos caem um dia do cavalo, ou no caso de Kal-El, dos céus...

Sobrevoando a região do Vale do Anhangabaú, o extraterrestre se deparou com uma visão curiosa sobre um dos prédios: era possível visualizar claramente uma grande faixa branca pendurada junto ao terraço, com a inscrição "Preciso de você, Super-Homem!" num vermelho chamativo. Julgando ser algum problema sério, o benfeitor dirigiu-se imediatamente até a cobertura, onde uma mulata de parar o trânsito o aguardava com ar de mistério.

--- Há alguma coisa errada? – perguntou o herói.

--- Vejo que consegui mesmo chamar sua atenção, Super-Homem... – afirmou a mulher em tom ladino. – Meu chefe tem muito interesse em falar com você...

--- Chefe? – estranhou o alter ego de Cláudio Gusmão, cruzando os braços.

--- Sim, eu trabalho para o excelentíssimo deputado federal Leonardo Líbero, um congressista comprometido com o progresso e qualidade de vida do país, e que, conseguindo se livrar das vãs acusações contra sua ilustre pessoa, concorrerá a um novo mandato nas eleições deste ano.

--- E o que esse tal deputado quer comigo?

--- Eu li a entrevista que você concedeu àquela repórter do País Diário, e lá diz que não é deste planeta, certo? Acredito que até os alienígenas sintam curiosidade, caro Super-Homem... Se isso for mesmo verdade, procure o senhor Líbero no apartamento dele em Brasília, perto da Esplanada dos Ministérios. Garanto que não irá se arrepender...

A mulata, Cássia, afastou-se do kriptoniano rebolando em direção a uma porta que levava até o interior do edifício. Super-Homem, por sua vez, permaneceu imóvel durante alguns minutos pensando nas intenções daquele político que lhe era totalmente desconhecido... Seriam boas ou ruins? Caberia ao próprio super-herói descobrir.

No final da tarde daquele mesmo dia, cidadãos comuns e políticos de Brasília puderam contemplar a figura do Super-Homem sobrevoando a área central da cidade. Alguns destes últimos chegaram de início a se assustar, pensando que o povo brasileiro finalmente havia se revoltado contra seus desmandos e que o herói era na verdade um avião kamikaze prestes a se chocar contra o Congresso, porém respiraram aliviados assim que perceberam se tratar do generoso Kal-El.

Entretanto, o "Homem de Aço", como estava sendo chamado por alguns funcionários da imprensa, não viera à capital federal para visitar o presidente ou participar de algum ato cívico. Encontrava-se em Brasília com o objetivo de ter uma conversa com o misterioso deputado Leo Líbero. Seja qual fosse o interesse do político no herói, este precisava descobrir do que se tratava. Tinha a esperança de ser algo em prol da sociedade e da nação, algo que pudesse melhorar a vida das pessoas... Enganaria-se totalmente.

Depois de breve busca, Super-Homem encontrou o apartamento de Líbero. Pousou na sacada e, após olhar de forma receosa para o aparentemente vazio interior do imóvel por alguns instantes, resolveu entrar. Deu alguns passos, olhou ao redor e, antes que fosse capaz de chamar pelo anfitrião, ouviu-o dizer com contentamento:

--- Eu estava esperando por você. Já achava que não viria mais.

--- Você é o deputado federal Leonardo Líbero? – inquiriu Super-Homem, voltando-se para um sujeito careca trajando terno, que estava sentado numa cadeira próxima de uma estante de livros.

--- Pode me chamar apenas de "Leo".

Em seguida o político apontou para uma cadeira vazia perto da janela.

--- Quer se sentar?

--- Não, obrigado, estou melhor de pé! – respondeu o herói, braços cruzados e olhar intimidador. – Por que me chamou aqui?

--- Irei direto ao ponto. Andei lendo nos jornais sobre suas proezas, e confesso que fiquei extremamente interessado em seus poderes e habilidades sobre-humanos. Com certeza um homem de tantos dons deveria utilizá-los da melhor maneira possível, se é que me entende...

--- Como assim?

--- A questão é simples, Super-Homem: quanto dinheiro deseja ganhar com o intuito de trabalhar para mim? Antes um aliado do que uma ameaça, não é mesmo?

Kal-El espantou-se. Aquele congressista, que deveria trabalhar dia e noite elaborando leis e medidas que ajudassem a resolver os problemas dos cidadãos brasileiros, estava querendo lhe comprar para seu próprio benefício. Enfurecido, Super-Homem reteve-se para não partir a cara de Líbero ali mesmo, afirmando quase num rugido:

--- Eu não estou e nunca estarei à venda, ainda mais para um político tão sujo quanto você!

--- Ora, não é preciso se exaltar, Super-Homem. Compreendo perfeitamente sua postura, suas convicções... Você luta em nome da verdade, da justiça, dos bons ideais... Ainda não abriu os olhos em relação ao país em que vive...

--- Do que está falando? O Brasil é uma nação soberana e consciente! Possui sim seus problemas, mas com minha ajuda e a mobilização das pessoas certas, garanto que eles em breve serão solucionados!

Ouvindo isso, Leo, sem poder se segurar, soltou uma alta e intensa gargalhada, que perdurou por cerca de três minutos. Super-Homem aguardou calado até que o deputado deixasse de rir, cada vez mais revoltado com aquele homem tão vil. Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, Líbero exclamou, divertindo-se ao extremo:

--- Puxa, é pior do que eu pensava! Sua ingenuidade, senão burrice, mal cabe dentro dessa sua cabeça oca!

--- Sua falta de patriotismo não me afeta, verme... – murmurou o super-herói.

--- Patriotismo? Por PC Farias, Super-Homem, caia na real! Vivemos num país de corruptos, pessoas alienadas e aproveitadores de todo tipo! Um legítimo antro no qual as noções morais mais básicas estão se desintegrando em meio a uma população indolente e apolitizada em quase sua totalidade!

--- Isso não é verdade...

--- Ah, não é? Apenas olhe ao redor, seu idiota! A política do "pão e circo" nunca esteve tão viva quanto agora! Não lhes faltando futebol, carnaval e programas imbecis na televisão, como _reality shows_, novelas e babaquices dominicais, os brasileiros estão satisfeitos! Não fazem questão de reclamar de nada! A corrupção rola solta aqui em Brasília, há uma verdadeira guerra civil em curso nas ruas das grandes cidades, pessoas humildes no Nordeste sofrem com a fome e outras incontáveis privações todos os anos... E a maioria dos brasileiros nem se importa. Estamos passando por um maciço, e talvez irreversível, processo de alienação das massas, Super-Homem.

--- Não... Não é assim!

--- Ainda não concorda? Pois veja o momento no qual estamos vivendo. Dentro de dias terá início a Copa do Mundo. O país inteiro pára por causa de um evento esportivo cuja conquista não mudará em nada a atual conjuntura político-social da nação. A conquista do hexa acabará com a corrupção? Não. Voltar com a taça nos braços fará com que a violência urbana decline? Também não. Vencer outros países no futebol saciará a fome dos brasileiros que vivem na miséria? Negativo. E mesmo assim os telejornais passam a praticamente só veicular notícias sobre a Seleção, aulas são suspensas e trabalhadores dispensados para que possam assistir aos jogos... Uma ilusão eufórica e útil àqueles que desejam desviar a atenção do povo. O futebol é aclamado como maior paixão dos brasileiros porque isso convém a alguém...

--- Quem é você para me falar tudo isso? Não passa de um corrupto inescrupuloso!

--- Sim, certamente. Estou tirando vantagem da situação. Às vezes me pergunto se isso não estaria no sangue de todo brasileiro. Porém, se quer mesmo saber, eu já fui um político idealista. Achava que poderia mudar este país completamente com meus projetos... E quem diria que muitos deles acabariam utilizados pelos deputados em bem próprio... Minha desilusão foi grande, mas pelo menos não vivo mais de fantasias. E você deve fazer o mesmo, Super-Homem! Em sua mente há um Brasil que não existe de verdade! Junte-se a mim, e poderemos sobreviver nesta nação injusta usando nossos próprios métodos!

--- Nunca, seu patife! Eu ainda acredito no Brasil, e sempre lutarei por ele!

--- Você até poderia se dar bem como garoto-propaganda de uma dessas campanhas governamentais cheias de falso ufanismo, sabia? Mesmo não aceitando minha proposta, gostaria de lhe pedir que ao menos passe a observar melhor o mundo ao redor de si. Garanto que essa visão idealizada que você tem do Brasil desaparecerá instantaneamente!

Super-Homem já tinha dado as costas para Líbero, caminhando de volta até a sacada. Sem olhar para trás, o herói levantou vôo, face bem diferente de quando havia chegado, e o mesmo se aplicava aos pensamentos que tinha naquele momento. As palavras duras do deputado faziam com que seu coração pesasse tanto que mesmo com sua força kriptoniana não fosse talvez capaz de levantá-lo. Não podia, no entanto, acreditar nelas. Nunca trairia seus ideais. Nunca deixaria de louvar o Brasil e seu povo inigualável...

**Capítulo 11**

_Caindo na real._

Anoitecia. Com a mente mais confusa do que nunca devido às amargas afirmações de Leo Líbero, Super-Homem voava de volta à cidade de São Paulo, sobrevoando a rodovia Anhangüera, no interior do estado homônimo. Recusava com todas as forças tudo que o deputado lhe dissera, porém estava mais perto do que pensava de descobrir que o Brasil não era mesmo o país que pintara em seus pensamentos repletos de idealismo e uma cega compaixão.

Passando por cima de serras e pequenas cidades, seguindo quase perfeitamente o traçado da rodovia, Kal-El acabou vendo algo que chamou sua atenção: um acidente automobilístico ocorrera há pouco numa das pistas, no qual um carro-forte colidira violentamente com uma caminhonete.

O primeiro veículo tombara com o impacto e encontrava-se deitado no asfalto, portas traseiras abertas e a carga de barras de ouro esparramada ao longo da via. O motorista, felizmente, parecia bem, e naquele momento xingava a tudo e todos de pé no acostamento. Já a situação do segundo veículo não era das melhores: capotara duas vezes e, quase totalmente amassado, estava jogado num dos cantos da pista. Ao ver um braço se mexer com dificuldade através de uma das janelas quebradas, Super-Homem chegou à desesperadora conclusão de que havia pessoas vivas presas nas ferragens.

Mais que depressa, o herói desceu até a estrada para resgatar as pobres vítimas. No entanto, notou que, conforme se aproximava da caminhonete, sentia-se fraco e com um crescente mal-estar em todo o corpo. Não conseguiu compreender tal fato, até ler, de relance, a placa do veículo avariado: "Ouro Preto – MG". Rapidamente seu cérebro extraterrestre assimilou tudo aquilo, e uma cena de seu aniversário de dezoito anos veio à tona em suas memórias:

_Gusmão apanhou o pacote, um tanto trêmulo devido à emoção de estar sendo presenteado pela paixão de sua vida. Abriu-o sem demora, vendo tratar-se de uma corrente folheada a ouro, para ser usada no pescoço, cujo pendente era uma pequena pedra vermelha de belo brilho._

_--- Puxa, Lena, obrigado! – agradeceu Cláudio, encantado com o que ganhara. – Eu adorei!_

_--- Fico muito feliz por ter gostado do presente! Eu o comprei numa daquelas cidades históricas de Minas Gerais, quando viajei para lá semana passada!_

A pedra na corrente que Lena lhe dera anos antes era kriptonita vermelha, e ao fitar a carga danificada da caminhonete com maior atenção, notou que ela emitia inconfundível brilho esverdeado. Tratava-se de kriptonita verde, a única coisa à qual era realmente vulnerável. Os indivíduos acidentados provavelmente a estavam transportando até São Paulo para estudos. Se o herói chegasse mais perto para tirar os feridos de dentro do veículo, acabaria inevitavelmente desmaiando. Estava de mãos atadas, e um gemido agonizante vindo das ferragens apenas aumentou sua desolação.

--- Por favor, alguém me ajude! – gritou Super-Homem, tentando a todo custo chamar a atenção dos demais ao redor. – Alguém precisa tirar essas pessoas daqui!

Porém ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. A causa era simples: todos que se encontravam na estrada naquele momento haviam saído de seus carros e agora corriam e lutavam pelas barras de ouro jogadas sobre o asfalto. Até o motorista do carro-forte deixara de soltar xingamentos e buscava sua parte da carga perdida. As pessoas socavam-se, chutavam-se, empurravam-se. Um policial à paisana chegou até a sacar um revólver 38 e disparar para o alto só com o objetivo de dispersar a multidão e assim poder apanhar um maior número de barras. Ninguém havia notado a presença do Super-Homem, muito menos a situação dos ocupantes da caminhonete.

--- Pelo amor de Deus, essas pessoas aqui precisam de ajuda! – implorou Kal-El, gritando com o máximo de sua voz. – Não posso chegar perto da caminhonete, vocês precisam prestar auxílio!

Novamente ninguém ouviu, e a correria pelo ouro continuou, cada vez mais acirrada e selvagem. Um senhor de idade avançada chegou a saltar violentamente sobre um rapaz, derrubando-o para que ele não pegasse duas barras que estavam em seu caminho. Com um imenso aperto no coração, Super-Homem finalmente percebeu que não poderia esperar ajuda por parte daqueles cidadãos tão cruéis e gananciosos. Ele mesmo teria de tirar os acidentados das ferragens, resistindo à radiação da kriptonita. Tinha ao menos de tentar...

Determinado, o herói seguiu até a caminhonete. Cerrou os dentes assim que os efeitos da pedra tornaram-se mais intensos. Seus músculos oscilaram, seus ossos fraquejaram, mas ele precisava continuar. Precisava salvar aquelas vidas, não importava o preço. Empregando o máximo de sua força já abalada, o herói rasgou o metal do veículo como se fosse papel, permitindo que uma jovem mulher, com alguns ossos quebrados e cortes pelo corpo, pendesse para fora da carcaça ainda respirando. Super-Homem sentou-a cuidadosamente no chão e, resistindo à kriptonita com extrema dificuldade, iniciou a retirada do segundo ocupante. Este, desmaiado, possuía uma grave fratura num dos braços, e provavelmente seria necessário amputá-lo. Já com dores nos membros e no tronco, o alienígena retirou toda a estrutura de ferro que prendia o ferido, tomando-o nos braços e repousando-o no asfalto com o máximo de cautela.

Em seguida, extremamente debilitado, Super-Homem tentou caminhar para longe da kriptonita, mas acabou caindo de joelhos sobre a pista, gemendo. A exposição à pedra fora deveras intensa. Ao longo da rodovia, o mesmo grupo de pessoas, com a adição de alguns novos motoristas e até alguns membros do resgate que haviam vindo socorrer possíveis vítimas, continuava se digladiando pelas reluzentes barras douradas. Sem poder agüentar mais, o super-herói tombou inconsciente, vencido não só pela dor, mas também pela cruel ironia da ocasião. Naquele fim de tarde junino, não era somente seu corpo exausto que caía por terra, mas também seus outrora inabaláveis ideais. Seu organismo invulnerável não entrara em colapso somente por causa da kriptonita, mas também devido ao depressivo pensamento de que Leo Líbero estava mesmo certo.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Epílogo e Glossário

**Epílogo**

Na manhã seguinte, Lais Lima chegou animada à redação do País Diário para mais um dia de trabalho. Ao dobrar um corredor, deu de cara com Cláudio Gusmão, que possuía tamanha expressão de cansaço na face que a repórter até indagou em sua mente se ele não teria corrido uma maratona no dia anterior. Todavia, não era apenas cansaço. Lais sentiu que algo atordoava o colega ao extremo.

--- O que foi, "Casa Branca"?

--- Preciso falar com você a sós! – respondeu o rapaz de forma ríspida.

Cláudio puxou a jovem bruscamente por um dos braços até um escritório desativado, onde ninguém os ouviria. A jornalista, assustada com a súbita mudança no comportamento do parceiro, perguntou sem demora:

--- Que houve? Você está diferente!

--- Preciso te revelar uma coisa!

Sem hesitar, Gusmão retirou os óculos do rosto, fitando Lais fixamente. Seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio, nos quais a repórter arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em sinal de espanto, dizendo logo depois:

--- Puxa, "Casa Branca", você é a cara do Super-Homem! Sabe, conheço um programa de sósias de famosos na TV no qual você poderia ganhar um bom dinheiro...

--- Acontece que eu sou o Super-Homem, sua sonsa! – quase exclamou o kriptoniano, irritado. – Cláudio Gusmão é minha identidade secreta, entendeu?

--- Ah, identidade secreta... – sorriu Lais. – É algo parecido com amigo secreto, você tem que dar um presente para ele? Mas ainda estamos longe do Natal!

Cláudio deu um tapa na própria testa, percebendo que levaria algum tempo até que a jornalista compreendesse tudo...

Alguns minutos depois...

--- Entendeu agora, Lais? Eu sou Cláudio Gusmão e também o Super-Homem! Sou as duas pessoas! Entendeu agora?

--- Ah, sim... Agora entendi! E, convenhamos, você é bom de cama, hem?

Leve rubor tomou o rosto do repórter, que em seguida disse:

--- Estou apaixonado por você, e sei muito bem que você também sente algo por mim. Em breve tomarei parte em um negócio que me gerará muito dinheiro, e gostaria de saber se você não quer ir morar comigo para ter uma vida de princesa. O que me diz?

Lais simplesmente não podia recusar. Seu maior sonho era abandonar a carreira no jornalismo e tornar-se milionária da noite para o dia. E, além disso, teria o Super-Homem ao seu lado... Mesmo não o amando de verdade, ela sempre teria um homem forte e másculo para satisfazer seus desejos. Por esses dois motivos, a repórter aceitou prontamente.

--- Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir! – sorriu o herói disfarçado, porém sem perder ainda o ar estranho notado pela parceira.

Quem olhasse para o céu por volta do meio-dia poderia ver Super-Homem voando com Lais Lima alojada confortavelmente em seus braços, enquanto trocavam beijos cinematográficos. Kal-El dirigia-se com a amada até Brasília, onde teria novo encontro com o deputado Leo Líbero. Desta vez, entretanto, o congressista não receberia palavras hostis e desconfiadas por parte do visitante. Os pensamentos de ambos haviam entrado em sintonia, fosse isso bom ou ruim.

Logo o Homem de Aço chegou ao apartamento do político, pousando junto com Lais na sacada. O casal caminhou para dentro de mãos dadas, encontrando Líbero ensaiando um discurso que faria em sua defesa no Congresso aquela tarde. Notando a presença dos dois, Leo imediatamente abandonou a tarefa, recepcionando-os calorosamente:

--- Super-Homem, é muito bom revê-lo! E vejo que agora não veio sozinho!

Num ato de genuíno cavalheirismo, o deputado beijou a mão direita da jornalista, dizendo num sorriso:

--- Encantado!

Logo depois, o super-herói foi direto ao assunto:

--- Voltei aqui porque pensei melhor na sua proposta, Líbero. Após certo acontecimento que abriu meus olhos, estou realmente decidido a aceitá-la.

--- Ótima atitude, Super-Homem. E fique tranqüilo, pois não exigirei muito de você. Quero apenas que faça alguns pequenos serviços para mim de vez em quando. Aliás, vou lhe adiantar parte do pagamento mensal agora mesmo!

Leo estendeu um maço de dólares para Super-Homem, que o apanhou sem pestanejar. Por mais incrível que pareça, ele não fez isso como parte de um plano para mais tarde botar Líbero atrás das grades. Tampouco aceitou o dinheiro devido às notas estarem impregnadas de kriptonita vermelha, a qual alterava drasticamente seu comportamento. Kal-El aceitou ser comprado por um corrupto devido à sua total desilusão com o povo brasileiro. Deixaria de ser um "Policarpo Quaresma" com superpoderes, cultuando uma nação existente apenas em seus sonhos. Chegara a hora de ser realista, de botar os pés no chão. O Brasil não precisava dele. Aliás, o Brasil no fundo não o queria. Uma figura justa e honesta como a que Cláudio costumava ser com certeza contrastaria imensamente com a política do "levar vantagem" reinante nesta porção oriental da América do Sul.

Seus pais adotivos ficariam orgulhosos? E seus pais biológicos? Talvez não, mas Kal-El não mais se importava. Não poderia levar a sério uma vida num país que não levava a si próprio a sério, e por isso faria qualquer coisa, inclusive algo ilícito, para garantir uma vida confortável a si e a Lais. Era a lei da sobrevivência em terras tupiniquins.

Assim, logo que começou a trabalhar para Líbero, Super-Homem desapareceu da imprensa e do meio público tão rápido quanto surgiu. Aparecia apenas de vez em quando para proteger alguma propriedade do patrão de alguma catástrofe natural, dar um susto em algum adversário político deste ou testemunhar a seu favor em CPI's. Uma revista de fofocas logo descobriu que o herói estava vivendo secretamente com Lais Lima numa ilha paradisíaca do Caribe (coincidentemente numa propriedade vizinha à pertencente ao mesmo esquimó que resolvera se mudar do Pólo Norte) e vinha regularmente visitar a mãe adotiva no Rio Verdinho.

Pode-se dizer que o desaparecimento do Super-Homem mal foi sentido pela sociedade brasileira. A poderosa figura do herói que lutava pelo bem-estar coletivo foi logo substituída por esportistas mercenários, músicos medíocres, vencedores de _reality shows_ e outros falsos salvadores da pátria que surgem quase todos os dias aos montes na tela da TV e nas conversas de bar. O determinismo, apoiado no acaso pessimista proporcionado pela Lei de Murphy, mais uma vez se mostrava válido e real, no tocante ao Homem de Aço.

Concluída a narrativa, resta a pertinente questão: haverá salvação para nosso país? Existirá um meio de tornar digna uma nação dominada pela corrupção, impunidade, injustiça social, violência, miséria e incompetência política? Haverá esperança para as crianças que nascem e jovens que crescem? Que Brasil estamos erguendo para nossos filhos?

Isso talvez nem Freud (ou seria "Fraude", no contexto brasileiro?) fosse capaz de responder...

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

**Glossário**

_**Superman – Brazilian Superman**_

_EUA – Brasil_

_Smallville – Casa Branca_

_Metropolis – São Paulo_

_Rancho Kent – Rio Verdinho_

_Jonathan Kent – Jonas Gusmão_

_Martha Kent – Mariana Gusmão_

_Clark Kent – Cláudio Gusmão_

_Pete Ross – Pedro Rossi_

_Chloe Sullivan – Clara Silveira_

_Lana Lang – Lena Lins_

_Brad – Biro_

_Lori Lemaris – Lora Lamaris_

_Planeta Diário – País Diário_

_Perry White – Paulo Branco_

_Lois Lane – Lais Lima_

_Jimmy Olsen – Zezinho Onofre_

_Lex Luthor – Leo Líbero_

_Senhorita __Teschmacher – Cássia_

"_Pelo fantasma de César!" – "Pelos decretos de Vargas!"_

"_Verdade, justiça e o modo de vida americano" – 'Verdade, justiça e o jeitinho brasileiro"_


End file.
